


Anderson Valley

by Eugewo (faeliya)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeliya/pseuds/Eugewo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The signs were there, they were everywhere. They just didn't notice them until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Figuratively a side case that Team Freewill takes up during the apocalypse, wherein Lucifer and the 66 seals aren't so relevant.

"Say what?" Dean iterates.

Sam sighs before repeating for the fourth time, "I said, I think we have a case. I overheard some truckers talking about a heavy snow storm on the valley up north of San Francisco, said something about people going missing or turning up dead."

Dean snorts, waving casually as if to brush off the case.

"Well of course people are turning up dead, Sammy—place is practically snowed in. People die, hypothermia. People missing, they just ride on out of the damn place and down into sunny San Francisco where it's hot, sunny, and... hot girls." Dean trails off at the end, eyeing a blonde woman across the room in nothing but a half-buttoned flannel—no bra.

"Dean. You said sunny twice, hot... Nevermind." Sam sighs.

"Nevermind it is, Sammy, cause I think we deserve a long ass vacation. What do you say about sticking around for some _hot_ action, eh?" Dean pesters, his sly expression giving away all that there is to his intentions.

"Ew, no, Dean. I'm serious. This could be a case, all the more if we're less a hundred miles away." Sam counters, exasperated by his brother's attentions—or lack thereof.

Dean simply nods, half-listening to his nerd of a brother and staring at the same blonde girl with a rack that could kill. However, his attention is garnered by the news.

"Wait, a hundred miles you said?" Dean turns to address Sam.

"For the last time, Dean! It's a hundred miles north of here, in Anderson Valley," Sam exclaims, patience already worn thin.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. That's not even _north_. That's like, _still_ in the county."

"Well, not quite. It's actually the county up north from San Francisco, and get this too; it hasn't snow in both areas for years. Probably almost a decade." Sam continues forth before Dean's attention falls short.

"So what then? Some pagan god decides to throw the weather out of control because no sacrificial lamb was on his pedestal?" Dean jokes lightheartedly as he turns to fully face his brother now.

"I don't think so. I called Bobby earlier and he says there's some omens up there. Demonic activity."

Dean sits forward, turning serious now, "What do got so far?"

Sam leans forward a bit as he lowers his voice in reply, "Since the snowstorm has cut off most communications, there's not a lot to know, but those that past through the valley don't return. I think there's some sort of barrier preventing people from leaving or some sort of distortion in space."

Dean nods along, contemplating.

"I think it's worth it to check out. We have to ride US 101 up to Eureka to meet up with Victor anyways, so it's only a slight detour." Sam reasons.

"Guess it can't hurt." Dean agrees after a few moments.

Sam relaxes a bit from Dean's answer, reaching for his coffee. He blanches a bit at the cold taste before setting it back down and eyeing the restrooms.

"Uhhh, Dean."

Dean turns to look at his brother, having gone to checking out the other ladies in the eatery after their conversation.

"What?"

Sam gestures towards the bathroom, where a tan trench cloaked male stands in front of an employee worker—which is obviously the manager if the stern posture is anything to go by.

"—And pray tell why I should not sue you for harassing my patrons?"

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, "If it is a prayer you are asking for," Castiel pauses, "ma'am, I believe it would be most fitting for you to engage in such act instead of myself."

The reply must not be the correct one for the woman's face flushes redder and turns even more severe. Humans are hard to understand, their language much more it seems.

"I'm reporting you to the authorities. They can deal with you for all I care before I sue you for sexu—"

"Woah, woah, woah. Ma'am." Dean interjects, stepping in between Castiel and the manager, Darcy.

Darcy glares at Dean now, annoyed at having gleaned the attention of a customer.

"I'm sure my buddy here means no harm. There must be a misunderstanding of some sort." Dean reasons as he gestures his hands in placation.

"Oh, honey, there is no misunderstanding here. He walked straight into the women's bathroom to harass my customers." Darcy retorts, voice gaining an octave higher and catching a few employee workers' stares.

Dean fidgets, throwing a sweet smile at the manager before swiftly turning to Castiel and muttering under his breath, "She's not right, right?"

"I was simply using the lavatory to relieve myself. I have no idea what she is accusing me of." Castiel explains, honestly confused that it's almost believable until Sam interjects.

"Uhh, Cas... Did you go into the one with a dress or without a dress?"

Castiel ponders this for a moment before answering, "Ah, you must mean the figure with the triangular form for I indeed entered through that one."

Castiel looks all to proud and righteous after his answer that Dean and Sam can only stare in incredulous disbelief.

"You're joking, right?" Dean says.

"Why would I joke about such things, Dean. In Heaven, many of my brothers and sisters wore long robes that signifies what that figure was drawn to represent. Even now I wear such clothing," Castiel explains, staring at himself to gesture to his long trench coat that indeed resembles the _triangular_ _form_ Castiel described earlier.

"Afternoon, Darcy. What seems to be the problem today?" A rough voice sounds from the eatery's entrance.

Dean and Sam stiffen before turning around, Castiel peeking over Dean's shoulder, to see a police officer tilting his head in mock greeting at the manager.

"Lincoln, glad you made it here so quickly. I have a group of men sexually harassing my patrons today, _in the women's restroom_. If you could arrest and escort them over to the station, I'll be right over after my shift." Darcy greets, delving straight into the situation without a moments notice as if it was a casual occurrence.

Then again, Dean wouldn't be _too_ surprised, what not with workers with knockers so well-endowed.

The police officer, Lincoln, steps forward towards the group of men where Darcy's hands are gesturing vehemently towards continuously—wanting them out of her business as soon as possible before any more attention can be attracted.

"Sirs, I'm gonna have to ask you to step through that counter and into the hall with your hands up against the wall," Lincoln gestures at the dark hallway near the restrooms.

Dean glances between Castiel and Sam before catching his brother's eyes and nodding towards the back exit not that far from the restrooms themselves. Sam's eyes glint in understanding before simply moving towards the hall as the officer directed, hands held in mock surrender.

Castiel watches him go before Dean nudges him forward to follow. The angel stumbles a bit before catching on and raising his hands immediately. Dean imitates the gesture lazily as he follows, keeping an eye on the officer close behind them from the corner of his eyes.

Once they reach the dark hallway of the restrooms, everything happens far too fast for Dean to think back on later.

Now in the shadows to hide them from prying eyes, Dean turns around swiftly to throw a punch to the officer, straight into his jaw. The impact, although packed with all the strength Dean could gather in a few seconds, only sends the officer crashing into the wall, his heavy stature keeping him upright instead of sprawling on the ground.

Once the punch is thrown, Sam bursts into an adrenaline rush as he pulls the emergency fire latch down and bolts towards the exit, throwing the door open and rushing around the eatery to the front parking lot—no time for a brief glance over his shoulder if Castiel and Dean are following.

Castiel is confused as to what's going on. In all a matter of seconds, Dean has thrown a punch at the uniformed man behind them and Sam is rushing out of the restaurant. Not sure what to do, the angel follows Sam, but not before glancing behind him to make sure Dean is alright.

"Go, Cas!" Dean shouts when they make eye contact.

Spurred by the volume of Dean's voice and the urgency, Castiel doesn't even need to think before his body is propelling forward, Dean right behind him.

The police officer rights himself quickly and follows after the three of them immediately, puling his gun out of his holster.

The shot rings out in the open air, but misses. Ears ringing from the gunshot and blood pumping from sheer adrenaline, Dean falters a bit having squashed something when running. However, he refuses to turn back and _look_ and instead fishing into his pockets for his keys when he sees Sam fidgeting in front of his baby.

Hands curling around his keys, Dean throws them at Sam while he continues to run alongside Castiel.

Sam misses the catch with his clumsy fingers and easily clumsy legs when he bends down to pick them up, only to falter rising up when another gunshot rings out.

The aim grazes the driver's side view mirror and Dean's blood runs cold before boiling over in rage. There better not be a dent or Dean swears...

The heavy rumble of his baby cuts through his thoughts and comforts Dean; least she still runs and sounds beautifully.

Upon reaching the Impala, Dean wretches the back seat door open before diving in and closing the door, avoiding a bullet that could've left a hole in his car.

"Fucker!" Dean curses when he hears another shot ricochet somewhere from his baby's body.

It takes a brief moment for Castiel to round the car and slide into shotgun before Sam is speeding off and out of the restaurant: a meal left unpaid, a cold lone cheeseburger squashed between the table and fallen portrait where Dean sat, and a bird flattened into the asphalt just like its burger counterpart.


End file.
